


Twenty Thousand Yen? Really?

by ReeMiss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Betting, Cute, Eventual Happy Ending, Family Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, No one bets harder than these two ladies, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeMiss/pseuds/ReeMiss
Summary: "Remember how we used to bet on stuff?"... I bet you Tooru'll do it first""You're on."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been suddenly hankering for a 'momma-betting-pool' scenario, and idk, I've been wanting some female goodness in my life.  
> So this. ^_^

TEN THOUSAND YEN? REALLY?

Iwaizumi Kana put the squirmy baby down onto the playrug, next to Oikawa Ueno's son, Tooru.

"Hajime's already grown bigger in just a month, Kana-san.", exclaimed Ueno. "He looks nearly double in weight compared to Tooru."  
She watched as Hajime rolled onto his stomach and started poking at Tooru's cheek.  
Kana huffed. "I know. His feedings already drain me, and they don't seem to be enough for such a small belly! Must be why I deflated so much faster than you.", she sighed, looking at Ueno's chest, which seemed to keep the pregnancy rack.  
Her friend just preened and smirked. "Don't be jealous simply because your husband isn't content with staring anymore."  
The two women burst into laughter and watched their sons interact. Hajime seemed to tire of poking Tooru, and just crawled closer and nestled in the other baby's arms. 

The mothers cooed. "Tooru is a beautiful child, Ueno. He's starting to show your features. Mark my words, your kid will be a heartbreaker someday!"  
"You mean, like his sister? Heaven forbid that child comes home without a boy following her every word. And at such a young age!" Ueno sighed. "I kind of feel bad for her, but I feel worse for the boys, you know?"

Kana scoffed. "Like you're one to talk. Who got the most popular boy in high school to give her a flower every single day of her second and third years? The man's STILL giving you flowers regularly." She waved a hand to the overflowing vases dotting the sitting room.  
Ueno just giggled. "I got lucky. Also, watching your wife push out a human does things to a man. He's finally getting what the big deal is." She snorted.  
"It's not like it was all roses and kisses in the rain, you know..." She drifted off, reminiscing. "You remember those bets we used to make then?"

Kana looked over at her friend. Oikawa Ueno was a smart, vivacious woman, but being friends with her meant going along with hare-brained ideas that she ended up enjoying either way.

"About," she said slowly, "Who got better test results or which flower he would give you next? Or..."  
"You know what I'm talking about!" Ueno argued. "How long it would take for Taro to confess to me!" 

"If I remember correctly, you she-devil, you bet under because you already knew who was leaving you the flowers in the first place. You cornered and kissed him."  
Ueno shrugged. "Hey, I never said anything about not pushing things along."

"Yeah, but I remember his face that day, he was so terrified." Kana laughed, shaking her head. "So? Why the sudden memory of betting today?"  
Ueno's chocolate eyes gleamed. "Let's have a series of bets."  
The shorter woman froze for a moment, before grinning in anticipation. "I'm listening..."

"I bet that Tooru can walk before Hajime."

"You can't force a baby to walk before he gets around to it! And don't you dare push your son into it," Kana scolded.  
"Nope. I have full faith in my Tooru. His sister took her first step at 10 months."

Iwaizumi Kana just shook her head, smirking. "It's on. You just said that Hajime got bigger."

Ueno simply hummed, and the two friends sat and watched their babies nap in each other's arms, the late afternoon sun casting a comfortable glow on all of them. They had to spring into action a few minutes later, when Hajime hit Tooru on the head for fussing too much.  
Ueno took Hajime, while Kana took Tooru with practised ease, and their sons quickly calmed down.

As they swayed with their babies in the other's arms, the two women smirked at each other.

"It's on."

_______________________

Four months later, when they were visiting again and the boys were able to sit up and properly play, Hajime suddenly crouched over and pushed himself up.  
"Ueno, UENO, GET OVER HERE WOMAN", Kana yelled out. Ueno skidded into the room, and as quickly as he'd stood, he fell over. 

Kana and Ueno cooed with the same delight as they swept up the puzzled baby and fussed over him. And as soon as they'd put him down onto the floor, he crawled over to Tooru, who had been staring all the while, and held his hand.  
The mothers then witnessed a first that even then told them of the future. 

The moment the babies clasped hands, they used the other hand to clutch the nearby chair and toddled onto their feet. Together. 

And took the first steps of their lives, with Hajime pulling the smaller baby forward. 

Two steps was all they could manage before their chubby legs gave way and they fell onto their diapered butts. But both women whooped in unison, each scooping up a startled baby before he could cry, and whirled around the room.

After a while, Ueno looked over at Kana, and asked "So, who won? Hajime stood up first-"  
"Nope." Kana shook her head, smiling wide. "They both won."

"So...", Ueno whispered. "Up for the next bet?"  
Holding Hajime out towards Tooru, Kana smirked.  
"You're on."


	2. "How many times this month?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now pay up. One thousand yen."
> 
> Kana kept grumbling under her breath. "How much more should I keep telling him not to lose his temper on To-chan?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe people actually read this self indulgent rag, so THANK YOU!! ❤❤

"You're a poop head, Iwa-chan! I hope you get zapped by an alien bazooka, then I won't have look at your ugly face and insects anymore." Oikawa Tooru cried, before flinging the branch onto his best friend and running away.

Hajime sighed in irritation, as he sat on his haunches and watched the cocoon slowly open to reveal the newborn butterfly.  
He happily viewed the whole process, still as a log, and sighed again in repletion when the insect unfurled its beautiful wings and flew away to a new life.

He then lay down on the grass, as comfortable as he'd ever been in his short life, and watched the clouds pass by. 

School was let out for the summer, and by some miracle, Hajime scraped through without requiring any extra classes. He supposed he'd got good enough grades, but English was something he hadn't counted on.  
Fourth grade was hard, but he didn't think he would mention that to his parents, who thought he could do better.

His birthday gift lay beside him, gleaming under the noon sun; a beautiful magnifying lens, to encourage his love of bug hunting. His parents were very happy when he started to look for books on insects in the local library; getting Hajime to read a book of his own accord was like pulling teeth.

But as he lay on the sweet grass, with the smell of sun permeating the earth, and the wind ruffling his short hair, Hajime finally acknowledged the feeling of guilt sitting in (an admittedly small) corner of his mind. 

"It's not like anyone's ever seen them.", he muttered, before hauling himself up reluctantly. Picking up his lens and bug net, he turned homeward, where he knew he would be in for a lecture on his behaviour.

His mother wasn't strict about most things, but she made sure her son knew of her displeasure when it came to his stupid childhood friend. 

("Tooru is your friend, Hajime, your very first friend. Treat him better!"

"Don't call him that! It doesn't matter whether they exist or not, To-chan can believe what he wants to."

"Hajime, stop hitting him!")

Sure enough, when he walked into his house, his mother was sitting with Oikawa's; the little snitch must've found them both and told on him.

Oikawa's mother smiled at Hajime, wide and free of any guile. "Hello, Hajime-chan! Tooru told me you were watching a butterfly cocoon open. Did you have fun?"

Hajime gulped. "Yeah, aunty, I did." He then turned to his mother. He needed to do some damage control quick.

"Kaa-chan, can I go out again? I'll be back in a few minutes." 

Hajime's mother nodded. "Go ahead. To-chan's in the backyard, though, if you're looking for him."

Hajime felt a sigh of relief bubble up; Tooru hadn't told on him. He ran to his room and dumped his things before running back out to the yard.

Ueno looked at Kana. "See? I told you he'd come back for Tooru."  
Kana sighed. "But he shouldn't be so aggressive in the first place."  
Ueno laughed. "Boys ARE aggressive, Kana. What makes them good is the ability to own up and apologize."   
Kana kept shaking her head, but Ueno stood firm. "No, Kana, you've done well with him. He's a healthy, bright boy with a steady head on his shoulders."   
She laid a hand on her friend's. "I can always trust him to take care of my Tooru."

Kana smiled. "And I can always count on To-chan to brighten Hajime up. We've done good."

"Yeah, we have."

Both women sat at the table with iced barley tea, watching Hajime forcibly picking Tooru up and yelling at him.  
The warm afternoon breeze carried over Hajime's voice and they could hear him wheedling Tooru.  
"Come on, I'll show you this thing that looks like an alien life-form."  
"I'll treat you to a popsicle."  
"I'll give you half my cutlet for lunch!"

Tooru jumped up at that, making Hajime fall over in the process.   
"Show me!"

"So... How many times this month has it been?"  
"Come on, Ueno, we've been through this. We don't even know how many other fights they've had."

"Ballpark."  
Kana sighed. Counting back in her head, she said, "Twenty five."

Ueno smirked. "That son of mine keeps getting me wins by simply opening his mouth."   
Kana shook her hand in mock outrage. "Don't tell me you keep making To-chan rile Hajime up for wins! You're going to turn our sons into delinquints just so you can win the "let's-see-how-many-fights-a-month-they-can-get-into" bet."

Ueno burst into laughter. "Over twenty-five a month, I win. And I don't have to do a single thing. They just keep rubbing each other up the wrong way, that's all."

Kana sighed. "Still. This is the fourth month in a row."

"Hey, you won the first word bet. I can't believe Hajime-chan picked up words so quickly."

"Yeah, well, I can't believe his first word was 'Tooru'. I blame you."

"Hey, Tooru's was 'Hajiji'. Now pay up. One thousand yen."

Kana kept grumbling under her breath. "How much more should I keep telling him not to lose his temper on To-chan?" 

"Awww, come on, Kana-chaaaan. I'll treat you to ice-cream!" Ueno drawled, extraordinarily like her nine-year old son.

"You're already doing that, since I'm making lunch! But", Kana quickly pointed out, "This one isn't counted. To-chan didn't say anything, and Hajime hasn't hit him. So twenty-five times."

Ueno grinned. "Nope. Twenty-six.", she said, index finger aimed at the yard.

Tooru was sitting on the grass, holding his head; Hajime had just smacked him, you see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. So.  
> Uhh..  
> Idk, I'll get into the meat of it, give me one more chapter! ^_^
> 
> Rn, I just need the domestic fluff ❤
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated, especially if I messed up somewhere. ^_^
> 
> Ree <3


	3. Sleeping Bears and Bacon Pancakes

Tooru woke up to sunlight piercing his eyelids.  
"Ugh..." he groaned, pushing himself up. "Iwa-chan?" he muttered sleepily.

"I'm here, dipwad.", came the exhausted mumble from the floor. "Let me sleep for another hour, please."

The moment he heard it, the eleven-year-old boy scooted off his bed.

He got a glimpse of himself in the mirror on the other side of his room; his hair was a mess, the chocolate strands sticking up every which way possible. The thin white line of drool connecting his lean, elfin mouth and chin looked HORRIFYING.

But how often does one get a chance like this?  
Answer: Once in a lifetime. His might be cut short in a few moments, but it'd be worth it. 

So, Oikawa Tooru, usually smart, conscious boy, took the most dangerous leap of his life.

Literally.

He clambered onto his bed, and before the unfortunate victim could react, Tooru did a belly flop onto his best friend's stomach. 

"UFFFFFF.." The breath wheezed out of Hajime's lungs, forced out by eighty pounds of hyperactive best friend.   
He quickly pushed off the offending mass, before forcing himself off the futon.

A little "meep" came out from Tooru, as he watched his life flash before his eyes, and he made a dash to the bedroom door that a Jamaican would've been proud of.  
But a Jamaican had nothing on a VERY-pissed off Iwaizumi Hajime. 

Barely grabbing the back of Tooru's pajama collar, he dragged the struggling boy back to the futon and threw him on it.  
Tooru raised himself up on an elbow, making a peace sign and smiling. "Aww, Iwa-chan, come on, is that how you treat the birthday boy?"

Iwaizumi's mild green eyes gleamed with the unholy fires of revenge. "Your birthday finished over eight hours ago, you COMPLETELY ASININE TRASHCAN."  
"But- Iwa-cha- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH SAVE ME, KAA-SAN SAVE YOUR SON FROM THIS CAVEMAN, YOUR ONLY SON KAA-SAAAAANnnn..." He trailed off, looking at the doorway with wide eyes.

He could only imagine what his mother was witnessing right now.  
Hajime straddling Tooru's back, one hand pinning his arms to his back and the other pinching his nose shut, while the taller boy drummed Hajime's back with his heels.

With a squelch, Hajime quickly let go of the other boy's nose.   
"Ewww..." came two hushed whispers, one long line of snot linking the boys' fingers and nose.  
In the dead silence that followed, Hajime got off the taller kid. And they both quietly, oh so quietly rearranged themselves until they were kneeling on the futon, side by side, under their mother's questioning gaze.

"So?" Ueno asked. "What happened here?" She crossed her arms and cocked her hip, all fired up at too-goddamn-early-in-the-morning.  
"Umm.. I- We- I- W-" Tooru started before Hajime quickly elbowed him in the ribs.  
Ueno managed to hold herself together at that. Barely.

The shorter boy very solemnly bowed, head to hands on the floor.  
When he glanced out of the corner of his eye, though, the other boy hadn't followed suit. So Hajime put his hand on the back of his head and roughly pushed it towards the ground.  
"We're very sorry to disturb you, aunty."

Ueno couldn't keep her smile hidden at that.   
He was good at that; at apologizing. And Ueno knew he meant it, he truly did; her reckless son usually made sure he got good practice at it anyway.

She cleared her throat. "Well, since we're now good and awake, I'll get around to making breakfast. Hotcakes?", she finished, smiling at the two relieved faces.   
"Yeah, kaa-san, and can I have whipped cream and bananas and choc...." Tooru followed his mother out of his room, while Hajime limped towards the bed, and straightened up.   
It was a good thing Oikawa couldn't REALLY read his mind the way everyone thought he did, or else he'd have something else to apologize for.

But he couldn't help the smile at the sounds of off tune singing and pans and cutlery banging; Oikawa Ueno was loud wherever she went, and Tooru seemed to have inherited that. Along with her beautiful elfin features, chocolate hair and eyes.   
Wait.  
What?

'Beautiful?   
... Did I really think that?   
Blegh.'

The short boy threw everything in place, and when he was done folding up the futon, he heard a whisper behind him.   
Turning around, he saw two pairs of big brown eyes and wide smiles aimed at him from behind the doorway.  
"Come on, Hajime-chan, I'm going to-"  
"Iwa-chan, come fast, Kaa-san's making bacon-wrapped hotcake rolls. But Tou-san's not allowed bacon anymore so we're having a secret breakfast." Oikawa stage-whispered.   
Hajime pumped his fist; his favourite breakfast ever. He motioned them to go start without him, while he kept the futon inside.

But Tooru stayed while his mother went to finish cooking, and as soon as a whistle was heard, Tooru said, "Iwa-chan, I'm going to take your bacon if you don't stop me!"

Hajime growled.

'Stupid Trashykawa.'

He froze.  
"Trashykawa..." he breathed out.   
Then he quickly ran out of the room to save his bacon, already feeling victorious.  
Tooru's stupid nickname for him finally had a comeback.  
And he couldn't wait to try it out.

_____________________________

"So? What does that one make it?" Kana asked.  
She was sitting on the backyard deck with Ueno, drinking chilled coffees and talking about their week, while Hajime and Tooru practiced volleyball together in the front yard.  
Ueno had just finished retelling the sight of Hajime with his fingers plugging up Tooru's nose, and Kana was hysterical.   
"I hope you got him to wash his hands before eating, Ueno." gasped Kana.   
Ueno paused. "Uhh.." Then she waved it off. "It's no issue. Kids eat booger all the time."

Kana gagged, looking horrified. "I know Hajime's eaten some questionable things, but why snot?

"Coming from the girl who dug out her own earwax and ate it? Yeah, sure," smirked Ueno.   
"Hey," Kana protested. "It was a dare, and the option was eating earwax or telling Himuro-kun, I liked him."

Ueno snorted. "I would've taken the confession, would've got shot down, would've endured the teasing of a lifetime before digging out fresh earwax and eating it."

The two women sat in the sun, letting the warm breeze wash over them, dandelion seeds floating away.

"No, seriously, Ueno," started Kana. "What does that make it?"

Ueno sighed. "Ten. Today's episode makes ten. You win," she said, and Kana pumped her fist in the air. "We need a new bet, they're starting to get along." She snorted then. "But today's fiasco was a sight to behold. Who else pokes a sleeping bear but my dumbass son?"  
"Hey," protested Kana, "Don't call my son a bear." She thought for a moment, then shook her head. "No, you're right, he's a bear.  
But I don't care; time to pay up, Ueno. I'm finally collecting back on all those years of their fighting."

"You really haven't stopped that pool, Ueno? You should've known better; even I knew they were getting along now." Both women turned around to see Oikawa Kintaro walking towards them, newspaper and beer in hand. He sat on the couch near the deck and settled down.

"By the way, was it ten I heard? Yeah, we've got to eleven." Taro said.  
"Eh? Why?" asked Kana.   
"Because when I just walked in, I saw Tooru throw the volleyball onto Hajime-kun's face." 

Both women jumped up, scandalized. "Why didn't you do anything to stop him, Taro?!", cried Ueno, as she and Kana ran out to the front yard.

Oikawa Kintaro just laughed. "Because the little shits deserved it." he muttered, shaking his head. Then he snorted, before opening up the newspaper and reading in peace; the only sounds around him were the rustling of the trees, and two boys getting the scolding of a lifetime.

"Trashykawa. Nice one." he chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter up tomorrow, I need better fuel than Coke and Kopiko.  
> Written in an hour, not beta read PURELY SELF INDULGENT
> 
> Kudos and comments (especially if I messed up or you just want to scream) super appreciated!! ^_^ 
> 
> Ree <3


End file.
